Can They Handle It?
by DragonClaw13012
Summary: Straying from her path just might've changed Kina's life for the better. But can the members handle having a girl in the Akatsuki? ZetsuxOC ItachixOC. Bad Summary M for later chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Super minor spoilers:**

**Well lately i've gotten into the Akatsuki! Zetsu is awesome in my opinion, so yeah. And for a happy note... I don't care if the Akatsuki members die in the manga.. THEY WILL NOT DIE IN MY STORY!!!! they're just too cool to die. So yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Akatsuki members would pwn people and never die... or be blown to bits (coughHidancough)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kina had just finished her mission in Suna. She was traveling back to Konoha, but strayed a bit from her path. Kina's blue eyes scanned her surroundings.

She could swear that she saw that tree staring at her.

With bright golden eyes.

She stopped suddenly. Her braids whipped by her face as she clung to the branch. She saw the eyes again. Then the next thing she knew, roots held her feet firmly to the tree.

Trusting her instincts Kina bent backwards, avoiding a death blow to the back of her neck. She looked up from her position and saw a black and white face looking down at her. Plant-like jaws came up from his shoulders.

"May I ask why you're trying to kill me?"

"You're trespassing," She straightened up so she could look him in the eye... er, chest. Kina was a head shorter than him.

"Can we eat her?" This time his mouth didn't move and the voice was deeper.

"...Eat... m-me?" She swallowed hard, trying to free her feet of the foots that bind them.

"No," he was talking to himself. This time his lips moved.

"I-I didn't know I was trespassing. I-If you could j-just point me in the r-right direction. I'll l-leave." She had never stuttered before in her life. His presence was having quite an affect on her.

"I'll take you back." He didn't offer, whether she wanted him to or not, he was going with her.

"Where are you headed?" It was the deeper voice again.

"Konoha," Kina managed to choke out. Her vision go fuzzy. She was ready to black out from the stress. She shook her head and straighted up. "May I ask your name?"

He blinked a few times, surprised at the question. "Zetsu," he smirked, "yours?"

"Kina," She followed his path through the forest. She eventually caught up to him. Kina grasped all the courage she had and asked, "Is that venous fly trap thing attached to you?"

Zetsu regarded the girl he was traveling with. "Kinda, I can take it off though." The fact that he answered her question surprised him. He was also surprised with the fact that he offered to take her back.

He found his eyes examining her body. She had a medium build and dark brown hair fluttered behind her in long pigtail braids. She had small curves, but they were all in the right places. Her side bangs were hanging at the left side of her face, not quite covering her eye.

"How old are you?" Kina's eyes caught his for a moment but she quickly returned her attention in front of her.

What the heck? Zetsu was glad she didn't notice the look he gave her, "19."

"I'm 17," she faltered, the mission had taken a lot out of her. She jumped to the next branch and stopped. Kina swayed and finally collapsed, slipping off the branch. Kina felt strong arms catch her before she blacked out.

Zetsu placed her down on the ground gently. It was getting dark anyway, they might as well sleep here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kina awoke later that night. She opened her eyes to Zetsu's face as he was prodding her awake.

"Food's ready," He helped her sit up as he handed her different kinds of fruits.

"Thank you Zetsu-san," Kina took the food he offered her, "May I ask you a question?"

"Never hesitated to before." The deep voice spoke fist, the humor in his voice mad her flush in embarrassment.

"Sure." His lips moved and he was annoyed with his other side for being so rude.

"Why are you helping me?" She searched his eyes. She wasn't used to gestures of kindness.

"Because I find you amusing," his answer was simple and true in his mind.

"Amuse you eh?" Kina took a bite out of the apple he gave her, "I can deal with that."

After finishing the fruit, Kina streched back and yawned.

"You can sleep right here." Zetsu pointed to the leaves and brush he made for her.

"Oh! You didn't have to," her face turned light pink and she looked away, "...thanks." Kina took a deep breath and looked at him. "I can hear a lake nearby so I'm going to wash up."

"The hot spring you mean? Sounds like a good idea..." he smirked, "mind if I join you?"

Kina's blush was so deep it was almost purple, but she meerly nodded. Zetsu gestured for her to begin walking there.

They arrived there rather quickly and Kina proceeded to stare at the water.

"Are you going in?" Kina turned to look at him but quickly looked away. Zetsu was pushing apart the venous fly trap and climbing out.

You can go in first... I'll wait." She tried to calm down, being bright as a tomato can not be good for one's health.

Zetsu smirked wider and once all his clothes were off he slipped into the spring. "okay."

Kina glanced in his direction before removing her jounin vest. She then proceeded to take off her tight green shirt. Before she removed her pants she looked in Zetsu's direction, he was looking away from her. After successfully discarding all her clothing she slipped into the hot water.

After Kina was satisfied with being mostly covered by the water she turned to Zetsu.

Who was inches away from her.

She jumped back in surprise and immediately tensed.

"Just relax," the deep voic said as Zetsu gently turned Kina around. He proceeded to kneed her shoulders with his black and white hands.

Kina let out a throaty moan and inwardly slapped herself. Damn him for making it feel so damn good.

She didn't want the situation to get out of hand so she activated her bloodline. Zetsu's thoughts came swarming into her mind.

'_**The leader isn't pleased by taking the girl back.'**_

_I haven't seen her fighting abilities yet, maybe she could meet the leader.'_

_**'all ninjas from Konoha are loyal little guard dogs.'**_

_'What about Itachi?'_

_**'Now that you mention it... there is a chance.'**_

_'We'll speed her to Konoha, get her there in the morning and consult with the leader about this.'_

_**'But first we'll have her battle Kisame to test her skills. I know he'll be in the area.'**_

_'And we'll see how long she lasts...'_

Kina deactivated her bloodline and stretched for her feet... and came across a huge water spider.

Causing her to jump back onto Zetsu.

Damn these awkward situations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gahh! Yay! First chapter done! If you couldn't tell:**

_**'This' **_is dark Zetsu and

_'This'_ is regular Zetsu thoughts.

**Kisame: Why do I have to fight her...**

**Sadie: Cuz she and Itachi have some history... Shit! No one read that!**

**Kina: Great going... just gave away a good cliffy. **

**Sadie: Oh shush. **

**Kisame: Review. I command thee.**

**Kina: someone's been reading 'Lord of the Rings'**

**Kisame: Nuh Uh!! **

**Sadie: Just ignore them... please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kya! SOOOOO sry I haven't updated in like... forever. I was visiting my mom... and their comp. SUCKS... so yeah. I'll make this note short and have Weasel-kun read the disclaimer **

**Itachi: I will kill you some day...**

**Sadie: -holds up blackmail-**

**Itachi: ...fine. Sadie doesn't own Naruto, if she did...**

**Hidan: Jashin save us all...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WARNING:::: In this chapter there is a horribly written, first attempt at a short fight scene. You have been warned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I um... saw a spider." She jumped forward with a tomato colored blush.

Zetsu tried to control himself. That was a little... unexpected. "You're a jounin, and you were scared by a spider?" He smirked at her, ignoring his arousal from the sight before him.

Kina was siting on the rocks with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs pushed together. "Can you uh, look away so I can dress?" She crossed her arms tighter across her chest.

Zetsu turned his head slightly and closed his eyes.

After Kina dressed she walked to the brush bed Zetsu made for her. She informed Zetsu she was done changing and proceeded to sleep tonight events away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She later awoke to a sharp jabbing in her ribs. Groggily opening her eyes she spotted the last person she wanted to she... "Hello, Kira-san," she faked a smile, after all, she didn't want to offend the Kazekage's wife now did she? What the hell was Kira doing in Konoha anyway?

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you now, even if you are back early." Kira grinned and helped her up.

Kina jumped off quickly, wishing to distance herself from the optomistic bitch... she hated happy people.

She arrived quickly at the Hokage tower and was directed to Tsunade's office. "Here's the mission report Hokage-sama," Kina handed the scroll to her and made her way to leave.

"Kina-san," Tsunade caught her attention, and she turned around, "I know you just came back from a mission, but, we have an urgent situation."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" A new mission, right away? Kina was overjoyed, she loved keeping her mind busy.

"Two Akatsuki members seem to have been spotted in the village. Since you have the capability to be Anbu, I want you to try to at least make sure they don't harm the villagers... you may go."

"Hai!" Kina poofed off to find the intruders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why hello there," the shark skinned Akatsuki member turned to the brown haired jounin. His black haired companion glanced over at her.

"Who are you?" Kina held a kunai defensively.

"Hoshigaki(a/n: uh... i've no idea how to spell that) Kisame and my partner..."

"Uchiha, Itachi."

Kina was shocked but shook it off enough to say, "The clan killer himself, I have to say... I'm honored."

"If you're so cocky, where are your parents?" Itachi turned to face her.

"Who... oh them," Kira smiled widely, "I burned them alive," She frowned slightly, "but the village believed it was all an accident."

Itachi's eyes held a hint of surprise.

"Oh yes, Itachi, it's me, Narobu Kina!" She turned to Kisame and got into her battle stance, "Now... shall we?"

Kisame took out Samehada/Samehade(a/n: whatever one it is, i've seen both) and ran toward her. She jumped away from him and her hands flashed in rapid handsigns. There was suddenly dozens of trees popping right out of the ground. Kisame felt the drainage right away. The tree's were feeding on his chakra!

Kina rapidly spun toward him and kicked his chin up with her left foot. He grabbed it and threw her into one of her own trees. She sunk into it and disappeared.

The blue-skinned Akatsuki member hurriedly ran to get out of the trees. Kina's hands came up from the ground and pulled him in... but it was a water clone. She stood up and made more handsigns. Kisame watched as her eyes turned completely black and she jerked her head to look at him.

He appeared behind her and swung Samehada. It made contact with her shoulder before thick vines pulled her into the ground.

Kisame turned and drove Samehada into the ground, striking Kina's head. She emerged from the ground and grabbed Samehada from him. Taking the hilt, she didn't even flinch when the sharp scales sunk into her skin. Her left arm hung limp where the chakra was drained out and her head was bleeding at an alarming rate.

But Kina was going to prove herself. Knowing that trying to use Samehada as a weapon was useless, she tried the next best thing: Keeping it away from Kisame.

Kisame pulled out a kunai and shot it at Kina. She tried to dodge but she had lost too much blood. The kunai sliced the side of her abdomen as she ran at Kisame as a last effort. (1) She connected with his eyes as she brought a kunai to her stomach and slashed across it. No mark was visible on her, but Kisame doubled over in pain from his bleeding wound. Kina then blacked out from the head injury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1) Okay people, don't worry, it was just genjutsu, she does NOT use the same jutsu as Hidan, NO FLAMES!**

**Kk anyway... I actually updated, sry for making you wait, visiting over the summer then straight to school, i've just been LAZY lately. **

**I'm gonna make this a ZetsuOCItachi story, after I get near the end (which will take a while) I'll let you guys choose who she ends up with... ItachiOC moments are like... 3-5 chapters away so... yeah.**

**REVIEW... please, even just to yell at me for taking forever to update...**


End file.
